


A Regular Day

by creationcrusher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Friendship, Original Character(s), i love my kids, jk time to suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creationcrusher/pseuds/creationcrusher
Summary: Jerry and Doc have finished a normal day of sketchy surgeries when they get a surprise visitor.





	A Regular Day

A Regular Day  
Jerry and Doc when they were younger and living in Michigan  
(Jerry is 18 at this time and Doc is 19)

Doc sat at her desk, surrounded by papers, bloodied rags, and needles containing various liquids. Doc sighed and took a drink from her flask. She had just finished with her day of appointments, surgeries, and other illegal activities. It had been a long but successful day.

Doc heard rustling coming from her right, and turned to see her friend, Jerry, laying on her bed, eyes shut. He was probably taking a nap. She guessed he deserved it. He had helped her with the appointments today after all. Jerry’s lab coat had small blood stains on it, as did his yellow lab gloves. Doc stared at the guy on her bed and sighed. She knew Jerry hated blood, but regardless of this fact, he spent almost all of his time after his job as a teacher’s assistant at her house, helping with surgeries and experiments. She knew he hated blood because anytime he had to draw blood from a patient, he would turn his face away and go pale. 

Jerry only helped Doc after his job because he was scared of going back to his home. He didn’t want to go back to his dad. Jerry always said everything was fine, but the bruises on his face and arms said otherwise. He was hardly ever at home anymore, except when he had to be. Doc knew that Jerry had problems with his dad, but he refused to ever talk about it. Doc sighed, taking another drink from her flask. 

Sooner than she had set down her flask, a loud BANG came at her door. Jerry jerked awake with a gasp, eyes wide and sweating as if he had just woken from a nightmare. He stared at the door and then back at Doc.

Doc got up from her chair and headed to the door, gripping the handgun in her pocket...just in case.

She slowly opened the door, despite Jerry whispering “don’t do it! Don’t do it!” under his breath.

A man, who must have been leaning against the door, fell flat on his face on the ground in front of Doc’s feet, causing her to step back and grimace. The man had deep cuts all over his face, blood everywhere, and a missing left arm. The man lifted his head, moving his mouth as if trying to speak, and collapsed once again.

“Jerry, I think I’m gonna need your help for this one.” Doc muttered, kicking the man to see if he was still conscious.  
Jerry got up off the bed, wringing his hands and staring at the man on the floor. He wouldn’t tell her, but Doc knew he was terrified. But he was going to have to put his fears aside for the time being if they wanted to save this man. Jerry took a deep breath and grabbed the man’s feet while Doc grabbed his hands - er- hand. The two of them dragged the man over to Doc’s operating table, hoisted him up, and dropped him unceremoniously onto the table, limbs flopping everywhere like one of those floppy inflatable men you see outside of a car dealership. 

Doc tucked her lab coat sleeves into her yellow gloves in order to not get blood on them. Jerry followed suit.

**Author's Note:**

> https://imgur.com/gallery/iyHfn1r  
> pic of Doc  
> https://imgur.com/gallery/KgMx1Ur  
> pic of Jerry


End file.
